An organic luminescence device generally comprises a pair of electrodes (comprising an anode and a cathode) and a film comprising a fluorescent organic compound disposed between the electrodes. Into the organic compound layer (film), holes and electrons are injected from the anode and the cathode, respectively, thus forming excitons of the fluorescent organic compound. When the excitons are returned to ground state, the organic luminescence device emits light or causes luminescence.
According to a study by Eastman Kodak Co. (“Appl. Phys. Lett.”, vol. 51, pp. 913- (1987)), it has been reported that a function-separation type organic luminescence layer comprising mutually laminated two layers including a layer of an aluminum quinolinol complex (as an electron transporting and luminescent material) and a layer of a triphenylamine derivative (as a hole transporting material) causes luminescence at a luminance (brightness) of ca. 1,000 cd/m2 under application of a voltage of ca. 10 volts. This is also reported in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,539,507; 4,720,432 and 4,885,211.
Further, by changing species of the fluorescent organic compound, it is possible to effect luminescence over broad wavelength regions ranging from an ultraviolet region to an infrared region. In this regard, various compounds have been extensively studied in recent years. Such compounds have been proposed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,151,629, 5,409,783 and 5,382,477, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications (JP-A) 2-247278 (corr. to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,130,603 and 6,093,864), JP-A 3-255190 (corr. to U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,252), JP-A 5-202356, JP-A 9-202878 and JP-A 9-227576.
In addition to the above-mentioned organic luminescence devices using low-molecular weight materials, an organic luminescence device using a conjugated polymer has been reported by a research group of Cambridge University (“Nature”, vol. 347, pp. 539- (1990)). According to this report, a signal layer of polyphenylenevinylene (PPV) is formed through a wet-coating process and luminescence from the single layer is confirmed. Such an organic luminescence device using a conjugated polymer has also been proposed by, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,247,190, 5,514,878 and 5,672,678, JP-A 4-145192 (corr. to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,317,169 and 5,726,457), and JP-A 5-247460.
As described above, recent progress in organic luminescence device is noticeable, and the resultant organic luminescence devices are characterized by high luminance (brightness) under application of a low voltage, various (light-)emission wavelengths, high-speed responsiveness, small thickness and light weight, thus suggesting possibility of wide applications.
However, the above-described organic luminescence devices are still required to effect light output (emission) at a higher luminance and/or a higher conversion efficiency in the present state. These organic luminescence devices are also still insufficient in terms of durability such that the devices are liable to be changed in their properties with time when used for a long period or liable to be deteriorated by the influence of ambient air containing oxygen or of humidity. Further, in the case of using the organic luminescence devices for full-color display, it is necessary to effect luminescences of blue, green and red with good color purities. However, a satisfactory solution to the problem has not been realized yet, and particularly a red luminescence with a good color purity has not been satisfactorily provided.
On the other hand, spiro compounds having a unique three-dimensional structure and unique material properties have been noted as an organic functional material (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 110, p. 5687- (1988)). A proposal of using a spiro compound in an organic luminescence device has been reported (JP-A 7-278537) but has failed to provide an electron-transporting layer or a luminescence layer exhibiting sufficient luminescence performance.